Homepage history
YouTube is the first online community site that allows members to post and share personal videos. May 2005 October 2005 YouTube is a way to get your videos to the people who matter to you. With YouTube you can: * Show off your favorite videos to the world * Blog the videos you take with your digital camera or cell phone * Securely and privately show videos to your friends and family around the world * ... and much, much more! March 2006 Founded in February 2005, by early commerce pioneers of PayPal, YouTube is a consumer media company for people to watch and share original videos worldwide through a Web experience. Prior to YouTube, there was no easy way for individuals to share video on the Web. Dealing with hundreds of multimedia formats, massive file sizes and difficult uploading methods made sharing personal video clips on the Web a daunting task for even the most tech-savvy individual. With its revolutionary technology, YouTube has given people the ability to easily, upload, tag and share video clips through youtube.com, across the Internet, and through email as well as to create their own personal video network. With over 25 million videos served up daily and investment support from Sequoia Capital, YouTube is set to become the Internet's premier video service. What is Youtube? YouTube is to get your videos to the people who matter to you. With YouTube you can: * Upload, tag and share your videos worldwide * Browse thousands of original videos uploaded by community members * Find, join and create video groups to connect with people with similar interests * Customize your experience with playlists and subscriptions * Integrate YouTube with your website using video embeds or APIs YouTube is completely free for users and members. YouTube is a young, dynamic, evolving company constantly striving to provide our users with the absolute best online video service imaginable. We always encourage our users to contact us with their thoughts, suggestions, feedback or otherwise random ramblings. Make sure to check out our Blog to keep up to date on all the latest YouTube developments. October 2006 Founded in February 2005, by early commerce pioneers of PayPal, YouTube is a consumer media company for people to watch and share original videos worldwide through a Web experience. Prior to YouTube, there was no easy way for individuals to share video on the Web. Dealing with hundreds of multimedia formats, massive file sizes and difficult uploading methods made sharing personal video clips on the Web a daunting task for even the most tech-savvy individual. With its revolutionary technology, YouTube has given people the ability to easily, upload, tag and share video clips through youtube.com, across the Internet, and through email as well as to create their own personal video network. With over 25 million videos served up daily and investment support from Sequoia Capital, YouTube is set to become the Internet's premier video service. What is YouTube? YouTube is to get your videos to the people who matter to you. With YouTube you can: * Upload, tag and share your videos worldwide * Browse thousands of original videos uploaded by community members * Find, join and create video groups to connect with people with similar interests * Customize your experience with playlists and subscriptions * Integrate YouTube with your website using video embeds or APIs YouTube is completely free for users and members. YouTube is a young, dynamic, evolving company constantly striving to provide our users with the absolute best online video service imaginable. We always encourage our users to contact us with their thoughts, suggestions, feedback or otherwise random ramblings. Make sure to check out our Blog to keep up to date on all the latest YouTube developments. January 2007 Founded in February 2005, YouTube is a consumer media company for people to watch and share original videos worldwide through a Web experience. Everyone can watch videos on YouTube—both on YouTube.com and across the Internet. People can see first-hand accounts of current events, find videos about their hobbies and interests, and discover the quirky and unusual. As more people capture special moments on video, YouTube is empowering them to become the broadcasters of tomorrow. What is YouTube? YouTube is a place for people to engage in new ways with video by sharing, commenting on, and viewing videos. YouTube originally started as a personal video sharing service, and has grown into an entertainment destination with people watching more than 70 million videos on the site daily. With YouTube, people can: * Upload, tag and share videos worldwide * Browse millions of original videos uploaded by community members * Find, join and create video groups to connect with people who have similar interests * Customize the experience by subscribing to member videos, saving favorites, and creating playlists * Integrate YouTube videos on websites using video embeds or APIs * Make videos public or private—users can elect to broadcast their videos publicly or share them privately with friends and family upon upload YouTube is building a community that is highly motivated to watch and share videos. The service is free for everyone. We always encourage our users to contact us with thoughts, suggestions, feedback or otherwise random ramblings. Make sure to check out our Blog to keep up to date on all the latest YouTube developments. November 2007 Febuary 2008 November 2008 March 2009 December 2009 June 2010 October 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2017-Present Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Layout history Category:Layout change Category:Layout Category:Youtube layout